High-volume consumer products such as mobile devices and motor vehicles often include at least one digital camera. For example, FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of device 190 having an imager 100 integrated therein. Imager 100 includes an image sensor 110 beneath an optics unit 170. Imager 100 and device 190 have respective heights 100H and 190H. In devices that include imager 100, height 100H can restrict a minimum attainable thickness of the device, which can reduce the device's functionality and market value. For example, height 100H may place a lower limit on the device height 190H. Hence, minimizing height 100H without sacrificing image quality can increase value and functionality of devices capable of including imager 100.